


some donald/jack fanfic maybe

by Jaffre



Category: Gods Will Be Watching
Genre: Bad Smut, M/M, Oh God What Did I Do, very hot nsfw action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that was the actual name of my google doc file bear with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	some donald/jack fanfic maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TunefulCandour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunefulCandour/gifts).



“all im saying is that im better with my hands than you are”  
“what the fuck”  
“have you seen how rough yours are”  
“that doesnt mean—”  
“not that you would know what to do with them anyway”  
“oh fuck you donald, fuck you”  
he tugs the collar of his jumpsuit  
“hey, careful—”  
“imma show you what i can do”  
“yeah, right” donald says, unimpressed  
“i mean it”  
“haha! what are u gonna do, fondle me to death”  
jack frowns even more than he already is  
“i just might” he whispers as he pushes him against the wall  
“woah there”  
his hands let go of the jumpsuit and move towards donald’s face, slowly caressing every inch of his visible skin. obviously not prepared for that, he quickly turn bright red  
“you—”  
“shut the fuck up”  
a puzzled look on his face, the engineer lets the soldier softly stroke his cheeks. he’s too proud to back up from this, and after all, he’s the one who poked fun at him. well, to be completely honest, jack started it all by being a dick, as usual. so really, he shouldnt let him try to showoff his ‘skills’ but—  
donald’s trail of thoughts is interrupted when jack’s hands settle on his hips. he hasnt noticed how they skimmed over his back, all busy he was to contain his embarrassment  
his face all red, a small smirk forms on his lips. ha, well… it’d be a shame to stop just now, right? moving his hands on jack’s ones, he stares at him dead into the eyes  
“thats really all you’ve got?”  
looking slightly offended, jack pulls him closer. close, so close their cheeks are almost brushing against one another  
“if you dont shut up ill make you” he whispers  
donald can feel his hot breath down his neck. his hands are now making their way back up, caressing his tummy and his chest. this is getting out of hand, but by the gods, oh, he doesnt want it to stop. well thats a good thing cause he doesnt look like hes gonna. reaching the collar of the jumpsuit once again, he slowly slides down the zipper with one hand, the other slipping inside of it. soon, both of his hands make their way under his shirt, and donald cant help but gasp at the contact of jack fondling his flesh. he’s pretty sure he’s smirking right now. he’d admit that he’s better at that than expected. well, not directly to jack. he wont stroke his ego  
“jack, this is rid—”  
he’s cut in mid-sentence by soft lips on his. oh. well he did say he would make him shut up, he should have expected it considering the situation. and my, what a situation. jack’s fingers were working their magic on him for sure, and without even realising it he’s deepening the kiss himself. oh, it feels so good. he throws his arms around jack, pulling him closer, while the other keeps exploring his skin with his fingertips. slowly, he starts brushing the engineer’s nipples, which makes him break the kiss and softly moan in his face. ha, it’s adorable, jack thinks to himself, before remembering that donald is a prick. so he bites down his lip, which makes him moan even more. he’s all his now, jack thinks, smiling to himself, it’s time to take this to the next level. grinding against donald, whose cheeks turn several shades brighter, he slowly runs his hands down to grab the booty. his mouth slides down to his neck, first breathing heavily, then dropping small kisses everywhere. he can feel donald tightly grasping his clothes, gasping softly as he grinds more against his groin. ha yes, this is definitely the right path. without further ado, he backs off a bit, just as he moves his hands to donald’s belt, which he unclips professionally, and slides a hand into his trunks.  
“g-gods…”  
his fingers rubbing on his dongle, he starts sucking on his neck, leaving a trail of small hickeys.  
t-that’s cheating, donald thinks, he’s using way more than just his hands...  
jack’s robot fingers were settled tightly around his dick when sarah turned up  
“what the heck are u doing to my husbdand”  
“fuck”  
“not that literally i do hope”  
“I MEAN—”  
then they had a threesome


End file.
